The present invention relates to an electronic device that conveys a carriage in a main scanning direction and a sheet in a sub-scanning direction, thereby carrying out a predefined process.
In the conventional device, it is unable to correctly determine whether or not the conveyance failure is due to jamming. Therefore, in case that a conveyance failure occurs, it is determined without exception that jamming has occurred. A process appropriate for the conveyance failure due to jamming is carried out after detection of the failure.
Especially, in the case of the conveyance failure due to jamming, different from a conveyance failure due to the other causes than jamming, the nozzle portion of the recording unit may be damaged and the damage may be fatal if conveyance control is forced to continue. Thus, cautious measures have to be taken in case that a conveyance failure is detected. As a result, the conveyance control has to be suspended till apparent operation of error removal is carried out by the user.
Accordingly, in the conventional device, the measures against occurrence of a conveyance failure are likely to be excessive. This may cause dissatisfaction of the user.